Elrios attack team
by LadiesOfBlood
Summary: Summary change! So the el gang were living a regular HUMAN life in a more modern style of Elrios, then crap happened. That is what our story will be about oh and the pairings are ElswordxEve, RenaxRaven,ChungxAisha oh and spoiler Raven does not die in the start. Reviews bring happiness!
1. Chapter 1

**Kiro:** Hi this is my first story and I breezed through the rules, hope I did this right…

**Raven:** This is going to bad.

**Kiro:** Plot change Raven going to die in the beginning.

**Raven:** Wait I was just-

**Kiro:** You're dying that's it!

**Rena:** But then who am I going to be paired with?

**Kiro:** I don't know Chung maybe?

**Chung:** But you only like Raven and Rena.

**Kiro:** But Raven's mean!

**Elsword:** Don't you like jerks?

**Kiro:** You're not allowed to speak!

**Elrios attack team**

Thump! Spat! Thump! Spat! Mr. Allegro seemed to walk in between rain drops. Small oval glasses covering the black eyes which lay behind them. He had tried to comb his hair back like Lephad's hair style, yet failed disgracefully. In the end it looked like Hoffman's style. The three foot tall scholar wore a black dress shirt with a white clip-on tie. White dress pants and black boots. The students were taking a quiz.

The children had just arrived at school; for it was homeroom. Elsword, the leader of our team, was sleeping. His crimson hair was styled exactly like his father's. His father was knighted on Elsword's 7th birthday. That day his dad was given the title Lord Knight. He wore a white long sleeved dress shirt, black cargo pants, and black and white all stars.

Aisha, former leader of the team, had snuck her headphones in her ears listening to a _Girls Generation _song. Aisha hair was styled after her mother the battle magician. Aisha sat in her long sleeved dress shirt, black mini skirt, and white rain boots. The more she focused on the test the more stupid she felt.

Chung, team mechanic, sat to left of Aisha in his all white school uniform. The test wasn't very difficult for him he had been studying for weeks. Elsword sat to the right of Aisha. The three of them sat in second row. The bell ringed and everyone was broken out of their concentration. They passed their test to the front row then left.

Elsword yawned as they stood in front of Rena's locker. Raven, the gun expert, leaned up against Rena's locker as he waited. His loose white shirt did not hid his muscular body at all, black jeans, and black and white all stars were fitted perfectly. Eve, the technician, strolled toward the group. Her white "empire waste" dress, and white high heels seemed to be ineffective to her speed.

The bell ranged once more and everyone except for our team rushed to their class. Finally Rena, the martial artist, beamed her smile. Her hair was long and flowing, her white dress shirt was also long sleeved, knee high length black skirt, black stockings knee high as well, and white rain boots. Eve pushed back a disobedient strand of hair, her hair returned to its "empress" style.

"Is everyone here?" Elsword yawned.

"Yes stupid." Aisha grunted.

"Are you two arguing?" Rena asked in a creepy tone.

"No." The two replied timidly.

"Were all just a bit cranky; we were up late last night. The monsters have jumped to oh ugh what's the percentage again Eve?" Rena's eyes lowered; she was falling asleep.

"The _demons _have elevated to an attack rate of 35%." Eve answered swiftly.

"Why now and why so many?" Elsword asked yet no one could answer.

Aisha pulled out a staff and mumbled a spell; therefore they were ported to the base. It was basically a big metal box underground with tunnels. The metal was specially made; its very structure depended on the rhodium fused in it. The team walked to the meeting room. An envelope perfumed with smell of fish waited for them on the pristine wooden table.

"I hate this secrecy crap." Raven growled. Elsword already began to read.

"Another night op." Elsword voice sound as if it was in pain.

"Why does it sound different then?" Eve's eyes scanned him as if she could find the answer. Elsword sat in his chair then leaned back, let out a great sigh. He looked back at Eve with soft eyes, it made her blush yet she didn't let up her stare.

"Your dad might appear and if he does we have to kill him immediately."

"Don't worry Eve he hasn't appeared the last thirteen times, what makes this different?" Rena tried to reassure.

"I request of you guys to allow me to kill him myself if he dares to show." She replied coldly as she fled the room.


	2. Chapter 2: Night op gone wrong

**Raven:** So I didn't die?

**Kiro: **What I thought you said I liked jerks :3

**Elsword: **hehe

**Eve: **Answer your first review question, Kiro.

**Kiro: **Oh yea, thanks Eve. Nasod King would be counted as Eve dad right? I like to look at it that way.

**Rena:** Back to the point, Kiro just didn't want to do Rena and Chung.

**Kiro: **Point made

**Aisha:** I hate you Kiro.

**Kiro: **Another reason why I don't play you.

**Chung: **Why don't you like Aisha?

**Kiro: **She's a magician...

**Raven: **Point made.

**_Chapter 2: night op gone wrong_**

Everyone wore black hoodies, black jeans, and black boots. Raven and Rena lay out in a store's large yard. Eve and Chung were nested on a hill a few blocks away. Elsword and Aisha were fighting in a bush. The streets were clear until a line of black armored trucks came charging down them.

Chung looked through his binoculars waiting to see the target. Eve had a laptop on her lap she was in live chat room with their manager. The manager was no other than Camilia. She has a band-aid on her right cheek, long black hair, even darker eyes, and two earrings one in each ear.

"Chung do you see the target?" Elsword asked as the last van went by Eve and Chung spot. They talk through their wireless headphones.

"Chung do you hear me?" You hear Chung gulp in microphone.

"The target has been confirmed to be in truck 4." Chung says sadly. Eve relayed the message to Camilia. Eve then picked up a SR-25 lying neatly beside her. She closed the laptop and began to get in position to kill the target.

Aisha casted a spell; a magical barrier appeared at the end of the street. The trucks stopped. Elsword grabbed his giant sword, Rena grabbed her elegant bow, and Raven picked up his gun-blade. Still no enemies got out of the truck.

"Something's not right." Raven concluded.

"Chung turn to thermal vision is anyone in trucks?" Aisha requested. He did what he was asked.

"Yes all enemies appear to still be in the trucks."

"Don't let your eyes fool you." A dark evil voice snickered.

Chung rolled out of the way, just barely dodging the poisoned blade. She swing he dodge, this pattern continued for a bit. Eve finally turned to see why Chung was moving so much. Eve got up then Chung tripped and fell on her. A large flash then happened, followed by an evil chuckle. Click! Click!

Chung quickly got off Eve and pointed his silver dual pistols at the enemy. The enemy drops both her blades, putting her hands up slowly. Meanwhile Elsword and Aisha were stopping glitter commanders from going into the Bank of El. In a very secure vault is the key to Ruden survival, a large El shard.

"Eve, Chung we need back-up!" Elsword requested.

Rena and Raven could not leave their position unless something terrible happened. Neither Chung nor Eve had a chance to respond for the dark female then jumped into the air. Chung shot at her as well as Eve, yet every shot missed. Meanwhile Elsword jumped in front of Aisha to absorb the damage given.

"Giga stream!" Thus a powerful beam knocked out Elsword and Aisha.

"Did I do good daddy?" Eve said with long flowing hair and a braid.

"Yes sweetie." Eve's dad replied never leaving the car.

"Why do you stay with them my queen?" The dark female questioned.

"They are my comrades; we have the same objective." Eve with empress style hair replied. The dark female charged at her and she hit her with an electron ball. Surprised the dark female staggered back.

"My queen, yet _he _destroyed your weapons." The dark female hissed.

Eve recalled the horrid scene immediately. Reby (Remy whichever) and Moby scream in pain. Eve leans up to find Elsword crushing her droids. The screaming then stops as she sees what is going on. Elsword then drops her weapons; she jumps up and slaps him continuously. She begins to scream and beat on his chest; he then pulls her into his chest. She continues to fight as water streams down her cheeks.

Eve stands paralyzed. Chung turns to see if she's okay; as he turns back the dark female is gone. Chung reaches to hug Eve yet she slaps him.

"I thought slaps were only for Els…" Chung mutters.

"Aisha and Elsword have been knocked out, as acting commander I command all units to move in. The target and company have already broken into the bank." Raven informs.

"In other words were moving in." Rena alerts.

Eve and  
Chung hurry to the bank. As both parties reach the bank it blows up. The aftershock from the blast knocks them down. The Eve with "Electra" hair steps out. Our remaining team gasps as they see another Eve.

"Pfft daddy used to call _you _his child." Dark female jumps down.

"Shut up Even! Just secure the El shard!" Dark female barks, the females begin to growl. A team emerges caring the precious El shard. Raven begins to mutter something. Then the dark female takes her blade and cuts in between his rib cage.

"C-Chloe h-how could you?" Raven questions the dark female.

"You're my sister!" Rena exclaims.

**Rena: **I have a sister?

**Kiro: **What's the difference between dark and light elves? One went dark that's all, so maybe she is your sister.

**Chung: **I thought it was ElsxEve ChungxAisha RenaxRaven...

**Aisha:** Yea your showing a little ChungxEve and AishaxEls...

**Kiro: **Everything will come together in the end my friends...

**Raven: **Dot-dot-dot one more time I dare you!

**Kiro: **Oh and I want more reviews please!

**Elsword: **You'll get them when you show some ElsxEve love!

**Eve: **She still wants reviews, it'll make her happy.

**Everyone: **Happiness is important!


	3. Chapter 3: Failure

**Kiro:** At least someone is spreading happiness!

**Aisha:** So if Rena and Chole are sisters then do they have a brother? If Nasod king is Eve dad then who's her mother?

**Raven:** Even better question why did I have to get hurt?

**Kiro:** It will all make sense in the end ok? ok!

**Eve:** From Kiro's tone I'd say she going to have a mushy chapter.

**Kiro:** Yup not much action in this just more questions.

**Elsword:** Well onto the questions! Better have some ElsxEve!

**_Chapter 3: Failure_**

It's a word that haunts us all, especially our team. They each sat in the infirmary waiting for Elsword and Aisha to recover. They didn't want to imagine what will happen next. It's that word _failure _that should never be associated with them.

"Don't tell me we failed." Elsword says as he leans up.

"The El has been stolen." Chung informs.

"It's the _queen _fault! She hit us with something called _giga stream_." Aisha explains.

"There are two Eve's." Raven corrects.

"Really?" Elsword questions.

"That's beside the point, Raven's cut won't heal. To think my own sister gave it to him…" Rena's thoughts trailed off.

Camilia then enters the room. She looked terrible as if someone has slapped her around. They nod at her knowing it's their turn. They walk to the meeting room hesitantly. Camilia enters first then Elsword. Then Camilia shuts the door and locks it.

"Failure is unacceptable you know that right?" Camila ask in stern voice.

"I am aware."

"The boss has given you one more chance. Your mission is simple get the El back."

"I am grateful yet this sounds stupid but what about school?"

"Well all students will be given the rest of their work online."

"Yes! I mean yea ugh thank you, I will inform the team." Camilia then unlocked the door then left but before she could exit.

"Camilia I'm sorry our disgrace as brought pain upon you." Elsword says.

The rest of team enters after she leaves. Everyone takes their seat then they notice their technician was missing. Chung looks at Elsword with eyes of fury.

"What did Chloe mean by _he _destroyed Eve's weapons?" Chung finally asks.

"It almost seems impossible to not know." Aisha and Rena say in harmony.

"Elsword was sitting up against the wall, he looked possessed. Eve's face was buried in his chest, they seemed to be asleep. On the floor lied her weapons, crushed together." Rena tells.

"Where is Eve? Our Eve I mean." Elsword ask he looked worried.

"Locked away in her room; we haven't seen her since we got back." Raven informs.

"Everyone get your stuff ready to go, we got to hunt down the El." Elsword commands as he exits the room. Everyone leaves except Aisha and Chung.

"Do you think he knows?" Aisha asks timidly.

"Maybe I'm not sure, he seemed to be only worried about Eve."

"I want to tell everyone anyway."

"Not now! If they knew we had-had started dating we'll never hear the end of it!"

Rena packed her bags in silence; she was thinking of all the good times she had with Chloe. Raven tried to pack but his arm kept hurting intensely just like the cut. Elsword finally reached Eve's room and knocked on door. No one answered.

"Eve I know your there." Still no answer.

"I hate this silence! I liked it better when you slapped me!" He sounded like a child now. The door opened and she slapped him. Leaving a big red mark, he fell.

"That's for thinking I'd betray you." She slapped him again.

"What was that one for?"

"Cause I'm mad." He smirked and got up.

"Have you packed yet?" He went back to his more noble tone. She went back into her room and he followed. She tossed one heavy bag at him. He looked around and noticed this was all she had. The queen once had at least twenty heavy bags now she only had one. Later everyone left their comfy base and entered the forest hoping to get to Elder. On their way there they beat up a guy named Banthus.

"Where is the El shard?" Elsword asks has he grabs Banthus shirt.

"You mean the one you failed to protect?" He smirked. But Elsword just raised his sword.

"I heard Wally might have it." The punk finally admitted.

**Chung:** He pretty much is a punk.

**Eve:** I would never say I'm mad.

**Kiro:** It's a hyperbole, I think.

**Elsword:** That was weak.

**Kiro:** I said it will have like no action! Besides it K+ not much love gonna be shown anyway.

**Elsword:** You destroyed my dreams Q~Q

**Eve:** Best love she will show will be towards her favorite couple and that couples class that she favors. With that being said...

**Elsword & Eve**: Infinity Sword & Code Nemesis!

**Kiro:** Right and it's Lord Knight and Code Empress in this :p

**Eve & Elsword:** So sad!

**Chung:** Hehe

**Aisha:** What are you giggling about?

**Chung:** Were the only couple in this story; no one else is dating yet.

**Rena:** I don't care! We need to worry about my Raven!

**Everyone except Rena:** *nods*


	4. Chapter 4: In the underground waterway

**Kiro: **I wrote chapter 3 and 4 the same day.

**Aisha: **She's ahead just being lazy with the uploading.

**Raven: **Kiro told me something bad going to happen to me...

**Rena: **In her mind its for the best.

**Elsword & Eve: **Screw that onto the story!

**_Chapter 4: In the underground waterway_**

"Whose idea was it to travel this way? This is not proper conditions for a queen." Eve proclaimed.

Elsword knelt down in front of her. He looked back at her and signaled her to get on. Eve was hesitant but got on his back. Raven was trying not to show Rena he was in pain, yet it was written all over his face.

"Everyone so quite." Chung said.

A guard jumped out and Raven took his bare hand and crushed his skull. The blood rained down from his dome, there was Raven hand forever imprinted in his skull. Rena covered her mouth in horror. But that wasn't enough for Raven he was angry.

Every monster they came across Raven would kill them in some sort of brutal way. A mouse he came across he ripped its tail off from through its mouth. By the time they got to the end he was still thirsty for blood, there was an evil look in his eyes.

"Raven you da man!" Elsword exclaims. When Raven high-fived Elsword he knocked Elsword to ground.

"Raven you don't seem well." Rena concluded. Raven just growled then went back to puppy eyes.

"I-I-I don't think I'm well." Raven placed the bags with their weapons on ground and sat next to it, hugging his knees. Elsword knelt down and looked back at Eve. She nodded and got off his back. Now Elsword was carrying their luggage and weapons now. Raven lingered behind the team.

They bought a few rooms in an inn. Next they all met in Elsword/Raven room. It was time for them to get some information on their missing El. But before they could start the laptop received an emergency call from Camilia.

"Secret unit of Elder as ask us to take down Wally mk. II and boss accepted."

"Awesome were almost like hitmen!" Chung exclaims.

"Hitwomen!" Aisha corrects.

"Whatever! You kids have to go back in underground waterway anyway." Camilia commands.

"But why?" Elsword whines.

"We need the skeleton from the monster _little brother_ for something special."

"Fine." Elsword whines.

Camilia then hangs up. Everyone lets out a big sigh. They close the laptop and throw away their trash. Rena pulls Elsword over in private for a moment. No one notice because they were too focused on Raven's pain.

"He shouldn't come with us; something's not right." Rena whispers while glaring at Raven.

"Isn't that for him to decide?"

"Do you recall what happened the last time we were in underground waterway?"

"Yea Raven's boss, that's why we should bring him!"

"Elsword, I know you can't see it but something's tormenting Raven."

"Did he tell you that?"

"No he hasn't but-"

"Then you can't say that. I know your concern however you should have faith in him. Raven's a strong guy whatever it is he's handling it like a boss!" Elsword then departed leaving Rena feeling unsettled.

Everyone packed up once more to head into the dreadful waterway. As soon as they stepped in Raven's anger was unleashed. After a while Rena couldn't take it anymore and tried to stop him. She grabbed Raven's arm, and he slapped her to ground.

"What are you doing you?" Raven snarled.

"Stop! You don't need to act this way Raven." Rena pleaded. Everyone else stopped and stared.

"Do you hear me? Raven! Raven! Rave!" Rena called yet Raven did not answer. Then a little brother jumped out and Raven ripped his skeleton out through is belly button.

"Guys can you give me and Rena a moment?" Raven finally asked. They just nodded in response.

**Kiro:** Rena's gonna die~

**Rena:** Whaa wait no! O_O

**Raven:** I would never kill her!

**Kiro:** But this is MY story~

**Eve:** Kiro does this mean next chapter is going to be full of RenaxRaven?

**Elsword:** Kiro kept letting me say "Boss" because of a certain player she plays with.

**Kiro:** Once again Eve and Elsword are right.

**Aisha:** Because you make them right!

**Chung:** If Raven and Rena get a private chapter then Aisha and I should get ours next!

**Aisha:** Yea!

**Elsword & Kiro & Eve:** Heck nyu! No no no! Power to the Elsword and Eve lovers!

**Rena and Raven:** Rena and Raven lovers as well!

**Kiro:** Yea them too!


	5. Chapter 5: R&R love scene

**Kiro: **Been had this chapter done, I caught that writers block thing so I'm a bit stuck.

**Aisha: **This chapter all about Rena and Raven, I don't want to read it.

**Rena: **_Everyone will read it_. *deadly aura*

**_Chapter 5: R&R love scene_**

"I know you're worried about me. Re no matter what happens I'll always love you."

Raven grabs Rena's hands and they gaze into each other's eyes. Yellow met green and green met yellow. Then Rena broke the gaze; she still felt that evil lurking in him. She then let go of his hands.

"Raven-"

"That's why I have to do this."

Raven stuck his blade through Rena's abdomen. It was a small yet painful cut given by her lover. Rena began to gasp for air as she crashed to the ground. Raven disappeared into the dark going opposite way of the team.

"S-someone s-someone help me!" Rena pleaded.

Last thing she heard before she closed her eyes for the sleep that awaited her was the sound of Eve's heels. Rena had a flashback of the time when Raven and she was little.

~Flashback~

"Re!" Young Raven calls.

"Yea Rave?"

"You can make anything better." Rena was watering a flower which was going to wilt in Raven's family garden.

"Oh stop it you'll make me blush."

"I mean it! Even me…"

"W-what do you mean?"

"Rena…" He puts her hand on his heart. "You make it all better."

~Flashback over~

**Kiro: **This doesn't deserve to be called a chapter.

**Raven: **Two chapter uploads in one day?

**Elsword:** She has to! eveXelsword must live on!

**Eve: **looks like new chapters would be really slow...


	6. Chapter 6: Doppleganger?

**Kiro: **Like I said double chapter upload!

**Raven: **Work on next chapter Kiro -_-

**Kiro: **Ignore him~

**_Chapter 6: Doppelganger?_**

The team quickly recovered Rena's body and brought her to the hospital. As they sat in waiting room, despair filled the air. They imagined the truth that Raven had killed Rena. No it was too early to pronounce her dead.

"This is not good." Elsword muttered.

"No duh El-fart!" Aisha taunted.

"What was that dumb-plum!"

"If you two naïve humans would stop and think, you would have noticed someone's requesting us." Eve growled as she pointed out the window.

The remaining members of the team ran to Luriel. She gave them a note that was meant for them. It read that there were monsters trying to break into the city. The team mission is to not allow a single monster to get in. As Elsword passed out the weapons Eve went away.

Meanwhile the three went to defend the city. Aisha had the left, Elsword to the middle, and Chung to the right. At first it was easy but after a while it was too hard for our tired heroes.

"Rolling smash!" Elsword screams and sends many monsters flying. The blood splattered on his noble face. He breathed heavily a bit then regained his poise. He looked around. Afterwards cut through two more monsters.

Eve appeared with a sentry of some sort. She muttered somethingthen it shot our team. Elsword, Aisha, and Chung felt no pain but strength. The three's physical attacks and magical attacks increased greatly.

"Heavy press!" Aisha yells to finish off the last monster on her side. She tries to catch her breath. Aisha turns to see Eve rushing toward her yelling something. Eve then yells something; a robot in servant uniform steps out and blocks an attack coming at Aisha.

Aisha turns to her attacker which is a red robot of some sort. Eve at last makes it to Aisha's point. The robot duplicates Raven's move _shadow step_, Eve's robot servant quickly defends the shocked girls. Thus both robots enter into a sword fight.

"Impossible it's just like Raven." Aisha finally says.

"It has a strange mechanism on its arm though, I plan to have Oberon figure out what it is or should I say does."

"Oberon?"

"The robot butler before you."

Aisha stands marveled by Oberon she suspected nothing less from the teams technician.

**Eve: **Kiro computer acted stupid so this is her second time uploading.

**Elsword: **She doesn't remember what she wrote for our side chat, so were basically saying nothing.

**Rena: **Am I dead?

**Raven: **I don't think even story me can kill someone as wonderful as you Re, because *put her hand on his heart* you make it better.

**Kiro: **If your wonder what sentry Eve used-

**Rena&Raven: **Were not!

**Chung: **She talking to the readers.

**Kiro: **anyway I put all the magic and physical buffs into a weapon.

**Aisha: **Now I have to make a potion to cure Kiro's writer's block. Evil must be brewing Kiro never gets writer's block...


	7. Chapter 7: It's a cannon?

**Kiro:** Thanks Aisha! She cured me a while ago I have been working sorta hard for everyone!

**Eve: **Lies!

**Raven: **I was right, no one likes this Kiro.

**Chung: **Those pathetic number of reviews! 4 just 4! People get 10 in one day!

**Rena: **Kiro it's ok to quit.

**Aisha: **If you made me the star this wouldn't have happened...

**Kiro: **I don't write for reviews, I write for the unspoken fans who's voice may never be heard...

**Elsword: **In other words leave her alone! Go ahead Kiro play the story!

**_Chapter 7: It's a cannon?_**

"Maximum cannon!" The red robot screams, it arm lets out a fire ball. Oberon was knocked to the ground. The girls gasp.

"The thing is a cannon?" Aisha questions.

"It appears so." Eve states swiftly.

The red robot did shadow step and appeared before the girls. Aisha teleported away; leaving Eve defenseless. When the red robot lifted his sword, it felt multiply attacks and then was forced backwards. Remy (Reby) and Moby in their new "empress" armor returned to their queen.

Elsword and Chung finished the least monsters on their side. The red robot got up and Eve stood before it then quickly jumped right. A beam then decapitated the robot. Eve turns to see Even glaring at her.

"What I just came to play." Even snickers.

"Allow me to entertain you then." Eve replies curtly.

Elsword jumps behind Eve and reflects an arrow with his sword. Chung and Aisha attack Chloe from behind as she shocked by Elsword's action. Chloe takes multiply damage. Meanwhile the _princesses _are in a heated battle. Eve then gets hit but Even's particle beam, however Moby and Remy(Reby) just gave Even a deadly blow.

Both girls scream in pain has they fall to the ground. Eve's drones hover nervously over her. Both girls lean up and give each other an evil glare. Even lays back down and is then teleported. Chloe leaps in air and then is teleported. Raven emerges from the woods with a "reckless" hair style.

"Raven where did you go? When we went to help Rena you weren't there!" Elsword exclaims.

"I will be your opponent!" Raven replies as he draws his blade everyone sees that cannon on his arm.

"No Raven you couldn't have, did you kill Rena?" Chung whines. Raven eyes widen, yet relax once more.

"I will put you all to rest." Raven informs.

Raven charges at the weakest member, Aisha. Before she teleports she gets cut by his blade. She teleports into Chung arms and he lays her down on ground. Chung takes his cannon and shoots in fury at Raven. Raven however is the weapon expert and the fastest in the team.

**Elsword,Chung,Eve&Aisha: **Get away from us you traitor!

**Raven: **Kiro how could you let story me do such things!

**Eve: **Kiro step with me so I can tell you the true names of my drones

**Kiro: **That be helpful! Oh you guys kill each other while were away!

**Rena: **Kiro killed me off Q.Q

**Everyone else: **...

**Elsword,Eve&Kiro:** reviews still make us happy!


	8. Chapter 8: I'm the best

**Kiro: **I was thinking about putting that in here but I decided not to.

**Eve: **Understood, it would have been vain anyway.

**Rena: **Can I come back?

**Chung: **Make a story just about me Kiro!

**Raven: **I don't want to be bad! Q.Q

**Aisha: **Better you then me...

**Elsword: **Shut up and get to the story!

**_Chapter 8: I'm best_**

Aisha and Chung attacked Raven while the more close range fighters lingered back. Chung's mind was so consumed in rage he didn't notice Aisha was back up and pushing herself. The couple's attacks were too slow for the speedy swordsmen.

"Raven is a strong opponent." Eve stated as she gave Elsword a worried look.

"Eve make sure he can't get in the air." Elsword says in stern voice.

Eve was curious as to why raven jumping would affect them but she decided not to ask. Elsword screamed as he charged signaling Aisha and Chung to get out of the way. Both swords cried as they crashed together, the crying and clinging echo over and over.

After a series of attacks Raven shot at Elsword then attacked with his sword knocking the red head to the ground. As soon as Raven leaped into the air Eve summoned Oberon and Oberon slashed Raven to the ground on his back.

"Ha ha ha!" Raven chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Elsword chuckled.

"I'm the best." Raven muttered.

"Enunciate." Eve commanded.

"I'm the best out of all of you!" Raven clarifies.

They both could tell that Raven strength doubled he was too much of a match for them. Rena in the hospital, Aisha heavily wounded, Chung in a rage which is not much help, only capable two left is Elsword and Eve. However they were not enough to defeat him.

Elsword glanced at Eve, she just nodded in response. Eve summoned Oberon once more to stall Raven. Afterwards they got everyone and retreated closer to town. Raven never followed he was needed elsewhere anyway.

The team went to the hospital and manages to get Aisha the space next to Rena. Chung had snapped out of his rage when they got to the hospital. Chung sits next to Aisha bed as she sleeps. Eve and Elsword stand in the doorway.

"I'm sorry." Elsword says in his noble voice.

"What are you talking about?" Eve replies.

"I wasn't strong enough to stop Raven. What is a knight if he can't even protect his queen?" Eve blushed deeply into a cherry red after he said this.

"R-raven strength somehow doubled since we last saw him. Not to mention his cannon was made by my ex-father himself. I had seen the family crest on it."

"Eve we need to get stronger." He looked at the other three in the room, sorrow filled his eyes.

"I understand." The girl and boy did not need to speak much; they could read each other's eyes.

Elsword walked into the room. He then explained how everyone will split up to strengthen their current form. Rena is the only one who will be pardoned from this mission. Elsword turned to Rena's uncertain body, the doctors say she's dead but even the doctors doubt that.

Elsword then left and began his journey for strength. Eve watched as Chung worried for his love. She wished her love would have showed a bit concern for her and not his strength. She took that thought back he only wanted to get stronger because he is concerned about her right?

It troubled everyone as to what path they should choose. Aisha finally healed and after saying their mushy good-byes the couple finally split. Chung wanted to defend Aisha so to him his choice was easy. The rest of the team did not know what they wish to do…

**Elsword: **That's my girl Kiro making some-

**Eve: **Elsword don't you dare tell the story!

**Chung: **Ha ha I know what I want to be unlike you people!

**Raven: **Yea a she-man...

**Aisha: **How come I had to heal but not Eve?

**Rena: **Let me say it for her, _it all makes sense in the end_.

**Kiro: **As always reviews are most wanted. If you want a character to be a certain class then let me know! Couples may be altered as well so request what you like!

**Eve&Elsword: **You told us we already were in our classes! No one's splitting us!

***Elsword&Eve as well as Raven&Rena hug each other***

**Raven: **Bad or not I won't stand for this!

**Kiro: **As I talk to them, write your review!


	9. Chapter 9: Elsword's choice

**Kiro:** I was away for a bit but I'm back!

**Elsword: **First you tell us were Lord Knight and Code empress and now we get a job change?

**Rena: **Do I get one?

**Kiro: **Elsword relax this chapter all about you! Rena no your still dead :p

**Eve: **Kiro you appeared to have started a trend, everyone seems to kill Rena at the start of their story...

**Raven: **How could they? How could you? ;_;

**Aisha: **However in Kiro's story _"Rena's song" _I was a good girl!

**Kiro: **Yea and because I made Ara the bad girl people started to dislike her, I didn't plan that! Oh well onto the story!

**_Chapter 9: Elsword's choice_**

Elsword scolded himself repeatedly he felt ashamed. A memory of his sister flashed in his head. He sat down forgetting how consumed he was to getting strength it was only a month ago his goals had changed. It wasn't until he became leader of the team that he forgot about strength and out doing his sister.

Elsword lived in Ruben unlike any other members of the team, Ruben is a very poor and violent area. Everyone who were raised and brought up in Ruben had a very tough and unbreakable spirit. Elsword being Elsa's little brother needed to make her proud.

Elsa is leader of the _Red Knights _she is honored all throughout Elrios. Elsword had always been pressured by almost everyone because of his sister's great reputation. Henceforth Elsword had gotten obsessed with getting stronger than his sister.

The director of the company the team belongs to is Elsword's father who has not been seen since the day Elsword was born. Elsword received an invitation to lead the team. At first Elsword was about to crumble up the paper until he seen the part that caught his eye…

_My son,_

_ I understand that your studies have been deeply embarrassing lately. Has your strength grown farther than your beloved sister? Elsword I am inviting you to become leader of a team which will protect Elrios at all cost._

Elsword began to crumble it until he seen the next part.

_Before you crumble this rethink what I am offering. You have always stood alone my son, but even Elsa needed a team to grow. You're not leading this team through strength but through spirit. I wish I could tell you more, but this is all I can say for now._

_ Best dad in the world, _

_ your father_

This made Elsword go and hear what Camillia had to offer. Elsword had only been leading the team for four months yet he stop being obsessed with strength one month ago thanks to the help of the team.

Elsword curled up into a ball remembering his dear sister. It became clear to him now, what choice he would make. He looked at the stars it's been weeks since everyone split up.

"I have to protect my team; I have to be strong enough to lead them." Elsword uncurled then lay straight facing the sky. He stuck out his hand and whispered his last goal. "I need to be able to protect my queen." Elsword admired the team's ring of friendship.

That morning Elsword cleaned up his camp and finally reached Velder. He began to train more with his sword, soon needing further guidance to take the final step. Vanessa leader of another sword group mentored the child for his next step.

Thus was the birth of **_Sword knight_**…

**Elsword: **At least you didn't say I wanted to marry my sister like some people .

**Eve: **The only person you will marry is me!

**Rena: **So cute that we have friendship rings! You should describe that more though...

**Raven: **Don't tell her now, she just uploading chapter 9 when she on chapter 13!

**Chung: **Dude your not suppose to read ahead!

**Aisha: **Don't play innocent Chung all four of us did it when Els,Eve&Kiro were distracted by the lovely ElsxEve story.

**Elsword: **You made my dad sound boastful-

**Kiro: **He has a very strong and handsome knight for a son, not to mention his son saved Elrios. Plus his daughter is a hero as well! He has all rights to boast ^.^

**Rena: **Kiro will you stop killing characters! You killed me in this story then let me go through so much pain in my song! Not to mention your gonna kill-

**Kiro: **shhhh it will all make sense in the end! I will make a story were no one dies, happy?

***Everyone except kiro nods in agreement***

**Aisha: **But let your fans pick what it should be about,pairings,classes ect.

**Kiro: **Fine but they better respond or I will do it my way!

***deals were made* Reviews are most needed!**


	10. Chapter 10: Aisha's choice

**Kiro: **Wow I wrote this...

**Aisha: **Everyone shut up and enjoy my time *^*

**_Chapter 10: Aisha's choice_**

One mistake. That's all it took for Aisha to lose her place as team leader. What mistake did she make? People died, exactly twenty four lives our on Aisha's conscience. After the bombing, blood, bodies, bewilderment, and undying scream scar the team.

Aisha tossed over in the inn bed she was staying in. Aisha had a nightmare about Chung. Aisha dreamed she was dead and everyone was mourning but she was in spirit form and could see them. Chung committed suicide because he couldn't live without her.

Aisha leaned up in cold sweat. She breathed heavily as she tried to grasp what the dream meant. She gazed around the room it was empty; she wished Chung was here to comfort her. She grabbed her sack from under the bed.

She pulled out a book. It is a photo album of her before she loses her great power. Aisha gave a heavy sigh everything seemed hopeless as hopeless as that test Mr. Allegro hand out only a few weeks before. Now she wished she was back at school!

She threw herself back violently and huffed as she hit the stiff pillow. She stuck out her hand and admired the team's friendship ring. A burning fury filled Aisha as she imagined Elsword had came back twenty times stronger than she ever was in any life!

Aisha mind settle back to her nightmare she never wanted that to happen. The wind blew through the window. She smelled something thrilling something inspiring something natural.

She rolled out of bed onto the ground then grabbed her staff from under her bed. Aisha stumbled up and stared out of the window. It was magical yet natural as well it seemed like natural magic.

"For Chung…" Aisha began to say as she put her head down and onto the head of her staff, holding it up straight. She took another glance at the friendship ring. "For the team…" Aisha staff began to glow.

A thrilling sensation flowed through Aisha. Her thoughts became simpler. Aisha understood everything that had happened. Her choice in more power became known. Aisha walked into Echo's shop first thing in the morning.

Echo and Aisha worked together in proving her theory. The girls got excited every moment just thinking of how the outcome could come out. They worked hard well Aisha did, getting the evidence and materials needed.

That day natural magic was created along with **_High magician_**…

**Aisha: **Those people will forever be in my heart!

**Eve: **Elsword! *shake*

**Elsword: **I said wake me GENTLY when the story over!

**Eve: **You didn't wake up though... -_-

**Rena: **So I'm next?

**Kiro: **So next should be Rena but she's dead! Then it should be Raven but he's a bad guy, so then were going to do Eve!

**Chung: **Then me?

**Raven: **doubt that buddy...

**Everyone: **Reviews bring happiness!


	11. Chapter 11: Eve's choice

**Kiro: **So lately I've been trying to out write myself...

**Elsword: **shh Kiro it's Eve's turn

**Eve: **Excellent now let's begin...

**_Chapter 11: Eve's choice_**

Emotions are something a powerful and successful Nasod leader does not need. At least that's what everyone tells the heir to the throne. Eve did not have emotions she was the cold core queen. But she _did _have emotions it not something she could simply erase…

Ever since Eve was a child her dad had used her as tool. He would make her give her life energy into powering his machines, making her body hold uncontrollable energy. You think this is wrong that it should hurt, but once again Eve is not supposed to be able to experience hurt, pain, anger, ect.

Eve let out one more yell as the nasod workers dragged her further into the van. Eve experience that emotion called fluster once again. The heir was nervous and agitated, like it wasn't enough that she needed to get stronger but now this!

The first time she felt flustered was when Elsword crushed her drones. A race of emotions poured out of the once so cold queen. It was the turning point in their relationship; it was the start of their love. The question is why?

Eve had just given one of her deadly slaps to the worker restraining her, how dare he touch the queen! The workers became alarmed and attacked her. As they dog piled her, she could not breathe her chest was on fire. Her heart wanted to jump out.

**_~Flashback~_**

"Elsword how could you? They were my servants, my friends, my weapons!"

"Eve."

"What!"

"Why are you mad?"

"What?" This shocked the little queen.

"For someone who doesn't have emotions, you're being very emotional."

"How could you kill them?" She ignored his sentence.

"They were reporting back to your dad, besides I wanted to do that as soon as I seen them."

"W-what do you mean?" Elsword pulled the queen into his chest as they sat against the wall, after all her crying and beating on him.

"I will protect you." He placed his head on top of hers.

**_~Flashback over~_**

The feelings Elsword gave her at that time felt wonderful. She had never experienced such things when she lived with her dad. As she opened her eyes she seen she was in a pod. The glass could not be broken by any of her attacks.

Liquid started to fall into the pod it was a blue color, the queen was not fond of blue. Even sat observing her with envy in her eyes. However their dad stood above Even on another railway watching with create joy. As the pod filled Eve felt a great pain. Eve glanced at the team's friendship ring. "For my friends…"

She opened her mouth to yell but the blue liquid filled her and thus she was lost. Her body did not even breathe, then the pod was drained and a gunshot echoed throughout the underground train station…

**Kiro: **So now everyone knows what happened with Eve's drones. Mystery solved!

**Eve: **Kiro did you kill me?

**Elsword: **Kiro death will come apon you if you kill Eve...

**Rena: **Ha so Eve and I are dead! Your story going to need us!

**Raven: **Everyone relax don't forget there was a gunshot...

**Chung: **So childish of you kiro to have Eve mock my color, your strongly against us being together.

**Aisha: **Don't you like being with me?

**Kiro: ***whisper* Reviews bring happiness~

**Aisha: **Don't you?


	12. Chapter 12: Eve's death

**Kiro: **This is reupload so I forget what it said! But thanks for the reviews and happiness!

**_Chapter 12: Eve's death_**

Elsword wearing his new **_Sword knight _**uniform traveled back to Elder. As he passed through Shadow forest he saw a pale figure. As the red head walked towards it the forest grew eerier. He rolled the pale figure over.

"E-eve!"

Elsword fell down and crawled back he was forcing the tears to stay back. He looked over the corpse one more time. Eve had a blue orb encrusted upon her forehead with a gold lining. Little blue rhombus lied on her cheeks. Not to mention she had no eyelids, those once bright yellow eyes were dark.

Elsword thought it over _this __**is**__ Eve_ but something seemed strange. He quickly recovered his poise and picked her up and carried her to Elder. Elsword kicked open Echo's door because his hands were obviously full. Afterwards put the body on the table.

"Elsnore knock next time!" Aisha yelled wearing her **_High magician _**outfit.

"Echo can you find some time to examine this creature?" His noble voice was quite stern.

"Is this M-ms. Eve?" Echo stuttered as she removed her lollipop.

"To answer you I don't know. However If it is then I'll…" He muttered threats under his breath.

"Elsword I know it's hard for you right now but it's going to be okay." Aisha gave a gentle smile.

"When you have finished please send someone to let me know, I'll be in the sparring room." Elsword said swiftly as he exited the shop.

As he entered the sparring room he saw a long blonde haired female. Elsword looked hard and long at her and decided she resembled Chung. It could be a relative of his Elsword thought. Then the **_Sword knight _**noticed he knew very little about Chung.

"Hello miss I couldn't help but notice you resemble my associate Chung a lot. Would you happen to know him?" The female gave a small chuckle.

"Yes I do."

"Are you his sister?"

"I am Chung!" The _male _said as he laughed.

Elsword squinted at the supposed male; his face crumbled up and lost its noble features. He looked at Chung as a child would look at the remaining vegetables on its plate. He was confused deeply.

"No you're not!" Elsword said fast and childish.

This insulted Chung he felt deeply hurt by his comrade's harsh words. Tad bit shocked at the noble **_Sword knight's _**childish reaction. Before he could reply he was challenged to a match.

Meanwhile Aisha strolled her way in looking for Elsword. Two hours had already passed as well as many battles. Aisha shyly walked into the waiting area watching Elsword's fight. Chung waved to her as she sat next to him but she ignored him.

"Elsword! Hey congratz on the win!" Aisha cheered as he exited the match.

"Have you identified the body?" He replied curtly.

"Why must you ignore me? It's not like you _loved _her first!" Aisha announced then covered her mouth. Elsword took his forearm and forced her up against the wall while applying pressure on her neck.

"The next word to come out of your stupid mouth is a yes or a yes." He snarled.

"Yea..." He quickly released her and went to puppy dog eyes.

"Hey!" Chung yelled as he swung his cannon at the **_Sword knight_**.

Sword wielder dodged as the cannon shooter erupted in fury. Even though Aisha did act cold to Chung she is still his girlfriend. Aisha gasps for air as she tried to recover.

"Stop it!" Aisha yelled as she hurled three fireballs at them.

"Chill!" Elsword commanded.

"Honey calm down!" Chung yelled as Aisha continued to hurl fireballs.

"Should I come back?" A familiar voice snickers.

Everyone turns to see Chloe smirking at them. They grab their weapons and get into their fighting stance. Chloe drops her smile and you can see the pain she is in. In other words everyone notices she's almost dead.

"Sorry." The dark female says before she falls to the ground.

**Rena: **My sister!

**Aisha: **So you really think she's your sister?

**Chung: **I'm not a girl! Why must everyone think that?

**Raven: **Have you seen yourself?

**Eve: **Kiro your just killing us all off! Is the story even getting a happy ending?

**Kiro: **What do you fans think?

**Elsword: **I need to save my empress! Mario style!


	13. Asking the readers

**Kiro: **We got a problem!

**Chung:** Elsword at my gingerbread cookies?

**Kiro: **Nah Aisha did.

**Aisha: **Ha ha!

**Rena: **What's the problem Kiro?

**Elsword: **Why are you writing this instead of putting up your chapter?

**Kiro: **The story was stolen, along with other things. The next chapter was the longest chapter I've written for this so far, it was going to be called "_In remembrance of Chloe"_ It was going to be about past thoughts. Oh and the ream failing again. It should have been in doc manager but my crap happened. So should I continue with fresh chapters or quit?

**Raven: **Well- wait that's at the readers right?

**Eve: **So you want them to leave a review as to what you should do?

**Kiro: **Yup! Cinnamon and oranges!

**Elsword: **Heck yea! Kiro gonna write another story in mean time, with her favorite pairing!

**Eve: **In mean time please review!


	14. Chapter 13

**Kiro: **I love your happiness to much to not update im just going to have to multi-task!

**Eve: **I am neither a ce or ca this is a story were classes are mixed and made up.

**Elsword: **Ah this story brings back memories…

***Aisha and Chung return***

**Raven: **This is for you Alex! Kiro sorry about not updating she thought you put that on Abandon elrios.

**Rena: **Love to all the fans!

**Aisha: **ah**-**

**Chung: **heh**-**

_**Chapter 13: In her name**_

Everyone was forced out of the area so the body could be dealt with. If Rena was here she would cry, if Raven was here he would comfort her but they're not and that's something they will have to deal with. Chloe wasn't always a dark person in fact Chloe was the most understanding out of the group when they were young. At dinner it felt dead and everyone seemed dead. Elsword's hands kept shaking since the accident though it wasn't death that freaked him out. It was losing someone else important to him. He kept running though his head reasons for why this is all happening.

"We're just kids…" Elsword said which made Aisha and Chung look up.

"What does that-" Aisha began to say but was cut off.

"They never even got to graduate out of high school, how do you think their parents feel?" Elsword voice cracked as he looked his comrades in the eyes. "In the end-i-in t-the end w-was this even all worth it!" Elsword finished saying while banging the table.

"Elsword-" Chung tried to say but he already ran off.

Aisha grabbed Chung's hand as she bit her lip. Chung looked at her and then touched her cheek hoping to rid her of her tears. However they both began to cry because like Elsword was saying it's not fair. They lost too many close friends just for one jewel. After their meal Chung and Aisha went in one of the well known tunnels. They cried in each other's arms sniffling as they went on. Meanwhile Elsword strolled down the street kicking everything in sight even other pedestrians.

Then it happened both groups of the team seen Chloe. She looked like she was at peace with everything in the world. Elsword gritted his teeth and pulled out his sword ready to kill her if she stepped any closer. Aisha however leaps up ready to hug Chloe to death. Chung sat back and watches awaiting the after effect. When Aisha got in arms length she fell backwards as she screamed. It appeared something had attacked her spine from the way she cringed as she fell. Chung jumps up reaching for his cannon but he couldn't. His hand had something purple swirling around it which had control over it. The Chloe before him stood lifeless as if she really was a decoy.

"Get away! Just leave me like you did your own sister!" Elsword screamed while waving his hands in a shew manner.

"Elsword please come here allow me to help you." Chloe replied sweetly.

"N-" Elsword began to say but was forced to stop.

Purple waves swirled around Elsword's abdomen and choked the words away from him. He felt faint almost as if his very life was being sucked away but he assumed it was merely his mana. Aisha felt a rush as she began to have a dream. Her hands felt tense almost as if she wanted to murder someone. She noticed one hand was on her hip and the other to her forehead almost like she had face-palmed. The air held the jasmine smell she adored back when she was a pre-teen. Then the flashback finally took place.

~Flashback~

"Aisha!"

"I don't want to hear it! I'm team leader and I murdered those kids! All those people were put under my protection and I failed!" Aisha replied to Chloe.

Aisha was now a pre-teen again. Chloe was in her early teens once more before she had gone dark. They were in Aisha's room, Chloe stood in the door way as Aisha sat on her bed.

"That's right your leader so I don't see why you're being so stupid." Chloe said before taking a breath to continue. "Leaders take what they have and what happened to make the best next step for their followers."

"Chloe…"

"Yea Aisha?"

"Thanks." Aisha said giving a gentle smile which was rare because she hadn't smiled since she became leader.

"No problem and another thing…"

"What's that?"

"Smile more people would like that." Chloe grinned before leaving.

~Flashback over~

As the flash back ended Aisha could have sworn she heard someone whisper "In her name." Meanwhile Chung growled in pain as he tried to not lose control over the rest of his body. A shock rushed up his central nervous system which renders him unconscious. Then he noticed his cheeks were heavy and wet. Yet a comforting air seemed to mix with his atmosphere it was an inviting air. Then the memory came into full view.

~Flashback~

"I'm their friend why would they do that?" Young Chung sobbed.

Chung was six years old in this time. He was in his family's garden sitting on backyard table crying and snorting. Chloe stood dressed in her Sunday best just like Chung. It was sunny a light breeze in the sky and the flowers had all finally bloomed their pink and white. A party was being held at Chung's family mansion just to praise the day.

"Maybe they didn't notice how much it hurt you." Chloe replied.

"But still-"

"One day Chung those kids that made you cry will be the only people in the world who can't make you cry." Now she was starring off into the distance.

"Chung! Chung!" The other heroes called.

"You guys!" Chung called back.

"We're sorry we hurt you. We didn't mean to honest." They wailed while tackling him.

~Flashback over~

"In her name." Someone whispered before Chung passed out. Elsword charged at Chloe yelling his familiar cry. When he was about to slice through her something told him to stop. Yet it was too late she received a cut and purple gas ate Elsword. He thus felt a loneliness crawl into his heart as he longed for friends. Yet he felt no comfort from his comrades or anyone else. His hands shook as he tried to calm himself down.

~Flashback~

"Ugh sorry I was looking for my sister, Rena." Chloe replied nicely.

"Just get out!" Elsword replied.

They were back in their teens yet Chloe much only three years younger from when she died. Elsword and Chloe are in the team's meeting room. Elsword is dressed in is actual best whereas Chloe is dressed casually. Elsword had just come from yet another orientation and was identifying his comrade's feelings towards him. So far he is friendless. Chloe had accidentally entered the room.

"You know we won't ever be good friends, but you will be with your team soon."

"Thanks now just go meet your sister I'm sure she is worried."

~Flashback over~

"In her name." Someone chanted over and over in each of their victims minds. Raven killed all the guards to Rena's hospital as he stepped closer. Rena looked fragile which was odd for the always strong and sunny elf. Raven reached out to touch her but she opened her eyes and smacked him away. Raven looked in awe as the once almost dead girl leapt up and slapped him away. Rena then jumped out the window which left even herself in awe.

**Kiro: **I know its short I'm surprising people!

**Elesis: **Thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 14: I'm done

**Kiro: **The illness is back with friends.

**Eve: **Why do they not want you to write?

**Elsa: **Want a hug?

**Kiro: **I already got a hug about it ^^

**Rena: **Are you saying your betraying me now Kiro? You don't want my hugs? q.q

**Kiro: **The fact that I won't update and this chapter name is I'm done makes it so compatible

_**Chapter 14: I'm done**_

Aisha shook her royal purple hair around as she looked at her environment. Chung was in the hospital bed to her left and Elsword was to her right. Aisha shivered as she leaned up to see a bunch of wires attach to her. She sighed before removing them which hurt a bit but she was used to pain. A nurse ran in after hearing the noise the monitor makes when it lost its host. Eeep! Eeep! It repeated in its robotic beeps which had to be annoying. Aisha wondered how the nurse put up with that day after day. The nurse tried to speak but no words would escape her mouth as she watched Aisha in shock. A doctor walked in to see what is going on. The male doctor sighed before slicking his hazel hair back. His sea green eyes glared at the nurse before he shoo her away.

"So you heal fast? Just as expected well since you're up might as well try to do some tests-" He began to ramble.

"Where am I?" Aisha questioned.

"Dead man's hill, Feita."

"What happened?"

"I was hoping you could tell me that."

"Neh." Elsword grunted before tossing over.

"I'll leave you to get a bit more functional before running those tests." The doctor chimed before leaving.

After the doctor left she sighed before slouching. Chung opened one eye to peer at her as if to ask is it all clear. Aisha nodded to him before turning to Elsword who growled when she saw him. Aisha teleported Chung outside and then went back for Elsword to do the same thing. The _**High magician **_huffed as she grabbed both of them before teleporting to and fro in Velder. When reaching Clock tower square she stopped to catch her strength. People stared as they walked by the runaway patients. A female in a cloak walked up and handed Elsword a cell phone. It was a touch phone of course and he looked at the number which was blocked. Elsword then placed the phone near his face.

"Hello?" Elsword asked rather calm.

"It's nice to hear your voice again." Camillia giggled.

"Oh ugh-"

"No need to explain we're tracking you remember? Anyway you need to get to Velder like right now! However as you can see Feita is going through a problem at the moment."

"You want us to fix that problem right?"

"Fixing it will take too long and will drag you off your mission we want you to aid the army as much as you can."

"Riiight so ugh what exactly is the problem?"

"Demon invasion."

"That's just great."

"Get on it!" Then a click could be heard as she hung up on him.

Elsword would put the phone in his pocket but then he saw he was still in the hospital smock. Luckily just a few streets back on Pilgrim's site is a base of operations. Aisha teleported them with the last of her strength to the base door front. Chung knocked on the door with his destroyer from the ground. Since none of the heroes can move too much at the moment. The same cloaked female walked up before leaving to get more help. The medical team there assisted them and changed them into more desirable armor. It was the basic uniform for Feita but anything was better than the smocks. The team lay in the sick bay as their wounds began to heal.

"Raven…" A sour voice mumbled.

Sweat covered her face as she continued to run. Her black cloak covering her features fully. She leapt over log lying dangerously in the road.

"…Chloe…" The same voice whispered.

She stopped at the intersection where all the dark allies connect. She breathed heavily as she tried to cool herself down.

"In the name of el…"

Honey yellow strands flew out as the female darted away again. Click! She gritted her teeth as she continued to run. Tap! Tap! Cluck! Heels of her shoes sung as she ran.

"…we'll save you…Elsword…Chung…Aisha…Eve…all of us."

She managed to smile while running. A blurry black figure came into her sight as she ran. It was quick but she knows that covering it's the same she is wearing. Which means the figure is the same person who gave her the cloak in the start. For a split second both eyes met but it was a mere second. The running cloaked women finally reached the open streets and stopped. Screeeer! Soles of her shoes screamed as she came to a halt. Her head turned slowly back and forth before calmly walking into the base of operations.

The receptionist gasps as the cloaked figure entered. The female then tossed off her hood to identify herself. The sunny haired, grassy-green eyed women then grinned. However the receptionist just fainted which made the female drop her smile. The cloak girl ran around and placed the receptionist in a more comfortable position. Tap! Tap! Cluck! Heels sang on the clear granite floor of the narrow hallway. Bland baby blue walls made it even less attractive. She stopped at a window which had three small figures talking. Then one figure smacked the other figure with a stick of some sort which made the cloak woman smile. With smile plastered on her face she entered the room.

"Rena!" The three figures cheered.

"How have you been fairing without me?" Rena asked as she hugged them.

They laughed as they embraced her into a tighter hug. After finally calming down they began to ask questions about each other's travels. Rena then asked where Eve was. Elsword, Aisha, and Chung stared at Rena when they noticed she doesn't know about Chloe or Eve's death. Chung choked on air and rushed out the room. Aisha decided to follow to make sure he's okay. Which leaves Elsword to tell her the dreadful news about her sister and her comrade's death. Elsword then explained everything to her. In each word it felt like he was losing life almost like he wasn't there with her anymore. After being told all she did was thank him for his time which worried him more. Aisha and Chung lingered back in a few minutes later. Elsword picked up his sword as he thought.

"I'm done." _**Sword knight **_muttered.

"What?" Aisha wailed.

"This is my last meeting with you guys as your leader."

"Who will lead us?" Rena asked.

"Feita has a captain which will take my spot as you try to purify this place. As for me-"

"So you're giving up? All we've been through bro and you're giving up?" Chung spat as he jumped up.

"I will try to become a better leader in the mean time. You won't see me again until I have." Elsword continued in a lifeless tone.

"Hey Elsword, don't blame yourself for her death _either _of their deaths." Rena said.

Elsword stared at her in a daze. He shook his head and then marched out the door, sword in tow. He looked back and sighed before heading to leaving the building. Chung growled as he replayed everything all over again in his head. The only people left in their team had finally all came back together just so their leader could leave. That's not really what was going on but that is how everyone thought of it even Elsword. A man busted through their door and stopped. He was chewing gum hard; wearing big bold shades, crew cut hair cut, dark purple dress shirt, black dress pants, and black boots. They also noticed his captain stripes pinned on his shirt.

**Kiro: **What a great time to stop and let you imagine this guy.

**Rena: **Do you think our original readers still read this?

**Eve: **Doesn't matter if they do since she won't be able to continue writing much.

**Chung: **Great another month for next update.

**Raven: **But I'm so glad Rena is alive!

**Elsword: **Now we need my girl to make an epic come back…

**Kiro: **Your reviews will make my day! Sorry this chapter not even close to long.

**Aisha: **If Elsword is not the leader then shouldn't I be in charge?


End file.
